User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: Simiria, Island of The Lost Nightmares Part 3
Part 3 and the final part on Simiria. Enjoy. Simiria, Island Of The Lost Nightmares Part 3 written by: Alica123, Drawings by: Desu! Hihi, SlappyWiggins & Alica123 (mostly Desu! Hihi) Mak23686 Faster. Faster. Nothing but the heat of the moment went through Mak's head. He needed to reach the top off the cliff. He didn't look back. It wouldn't change anything but the distance between him and her. The demon. It would lower the chance for him to escape. He needed to hurry. Once he was at the top he could drew his sabers. He could fight. Faster. Faster. His arms hurt. His feet hurt. His hair was covering his face, and he could barely see anything. The light the stars in the sky gave wasn't enough. But he ignored the thoughts. He just hurried. Die or climb. Desu! Hihi Hihi ran, sword and shield in her hands. Those giants would be too much for her to fight. She didn't know how to kill trained, muscular demon beasts like this. It seemed too impossible to even try. But she was starting to lose air. She needed to stop. It was too much. Still she forced her feet to move. Were the monsters even still after her? She hadn't heard a growl in a while. It was just the thunder interrupting the calm sound of the heavy rain falling on the palms. She looked behind a little while running, cautious she wouldn't run into a palm. ...Nothing. ...Slowly she stopped running, and gasped for air. Her breath was heavier than ever. It felt like she had finally left them behind. She sighed in happiness and leaned on a palm and closed her eyes for a second. …When she opened them again a scream escaped her mouth. Both of them were staring at her, only a few meters (1 meter = ~ 3 feet) away from her. Their weapons looked scary. Any moment they would try to crash her into pieces, cut her into pieces, eat her like a lion eats it's victims. Fear. She couldn't run anymore. She had to fight. A loud growl. Then one of them ran up to her, and with all power he stroke the battleaxe against her. As fast as possible, she highered her shield to parry the attack. She felt an incredibly strong pressure as the axe slashed into the shield. When the monster pulled back to attack again, she dodged away to the side as fast as possible. For a second she looked at her shield. Damn. A gigantic dent from the hit 'decorated' her once perfect looking shield. These monsters were strong. It wouldn't survive many hits like this anymore. She had to hurry and do something. ...She had never used a sword before. Plus, the thought of killing someone or something disgusted her.... She had to get over that. Fast. Then the monster attacked again. Again it hit her shield. Over and over. She knew it would break soon. Whenever it was possible she dodged. He wasn't fast, but strong as heck. And then finally, she finally took all bravery she had, and attacked. He parried with his axe. Damn. Again. It turned into a fight between the two which wasn't just one attacking and the other defending. Minutes passed. And then finally, she got him where she wanted him to be. He had hit his axe against a palm she dodged behind, and had problems to get it out again. While he was trying to pull it out she did all she could: She stabbed the sword with all power she had into his stomach. A quiet squeak. His eyes were staring at her in anger. Hate. Then he coughed painfully. He puked out blood on her chest. In his last seconds he tried to growl, but only a quiet gasp came out. And then he fell. As fast as possible Hihi pulled out the sword, while he still was falling. Relief and fear of the fact she just killed went through Hihi's soul. She let go of the sword and left it on the ground as she, sitting next to the body of the enemy she just defeated, put her hair back and looked up in the sky. Then she looked on the body again. Why was he here? ...In that moment a quiet growl from above her came. She looked up immediately. The other one. He was about to hit her. Kill her. Cut her. Eat her. In her relief she had completely forgotten that when she met them again they were two. And the other one hadn't appeared ever since she had started fighting with this one. No time to get her sword or to dodge left. No time for anything but to watch and silently say her last prayer within seconds. Was this the end? SCherry08 A crocodile. A gigantic crocodile. Red. Demonic. And standing on two feet. It had tried to eat her foot in the water. She got angry. This was one of Doranor's creations. Some inhuman idiot who had found a way to get some humans in his dumb world just to torture them. So much hate. So much anger. Everything bound together into one thought: Die. And at that moment something happened. A meteor came from the sky. But it didn't hit her. Not at all. It just crashed into the crocodile, and then crashed through hundreds of trees who fell immediately from the gigantic power. The crocodile was pulled with the meteor. SC looked after it, astounded, till it went out of sight. What was that? Who helped her? And why? Then slowly she started to understand. No one helped her. It was herself. This dimension... Doranor had made a mistake he couldn't fix as long as she knew about it. And this mistake could get them all to escape as fast as they got trapped here. She needed to talk to everyone else as soon as possible. She smirked. Her hate mixed with Doranor's carelessness had helped her to realize this. A day in this hell and they would all be safe again. Mak23686 The top of the cliff. Finally. He jumped as fast as possible and drew his sabers. She followed immediately with an attack. He parried. “Dammit”, he said with a gasp. He didn't want to fight. It felt wrong. They started attacking each other with their swords. “What?”, she asked with a …. Weird voice. “I don't like fighting a woman...” He heard a demonic giggle escaping her mouth. “You don't need to. You could just surrender.” “Whatever happens I won't surrender someone sent by a butthole like Doranor. Understand?” “Oh of course. Excuses.” “Oh come on. You're just trying to make me give up.” “...Smart boy.” A dangerous dance of swords which were being hit against each other followed, waiting for nothing else but one of them to make a wrong move in their dance with consequences that will be revealed in time. BrittanaKlaine25 What did she even think by trusting this woman? Damn. Her voice was so seductive, she couldn't do anything but trust her... She drew her swords as fast as possible. “Sweetie, if you let me I will just kill you painlessly and it will all be okay”, she said. “Just put down your weapons again and let me end this. I'm hungry and I want to have a nice evening.” For a second she had this darn feeling that she needed to agree. That she needed to drop her weapon and find her happiness in death. She just shook her head, her eyes wide open. “So I need to fight you... Poor girl, you. Mislead. Won't understand when it's time to give up.” Then she attacked. Britt dodged immediately and started stabbing around her without any real target. She just tried to hit the old woman by chance, but and if she didn't she just tried to take away chances from the witch to attack. “Oh come on girl, really? Do you want me to use spells now too?” Damn. Britt ran back to the room with the books, trying to find a way to stop the witch from actually putting some spell on her... If she wasn't bluffing Britt was effed right now. Badly. “So you want it like this... Fine. Saricusm tarines.” Her eyes started glowing. And they literally... Bound Brittney. All of a sudden, she felt like she couldn't move anymore. Just stare, and stand still on her place. The witch came closer with a smile. Brittney realized the sword in the witch's hand must be a magic wand or something, because it was glowing too, as if the whole power came from it... She came closer, with a twisted smile. Scherry08 She took her shoes and put them on. Then SC looked to the waterfall. This necklace... It had to be somewhere. She walked closer to the waterfall from the side..... ...There was something behind it. ...Was that a cave...... She looked closer. Yes. She jumped on a few rocks on the water, trying to get through the waterfall. Once she almost slipped, but in the end she landed behind the waterfall. Yes it was a cave. ….She walked in. Magicboots Becky's feet hurt. She was just running through this labyrinth without any direction all the time. Everything felt so unreal. Will she really die here? Before she came here she was just having fun with her friends. All of them were in the middle of a laughing fit when all of a sudden and out of nothing they all vanished from her sight, and she only felt herself being thrown through ancient dimension humanity never had heard of before. “COME ON”, she started shouting angrily. “I SWEAR YOU EVIL BLOB IF I GET YOU WILL SO STAB YOU.” No answer. And she knew why. She was supposed to feel alone. Helpless. Hopeless. And it worked. So darn well. SunriseDaisy Laisy looked down. The monster was trying to chop off the palm. Her brain kept repeating: “You have a bow. Use it. Use it.” But her body won't move. Why? She didn't have enough arrows to kill all of the monsters, even if she managed to kill each one with just one shot. That made her struggle. She had to find a decision... Maybe she could kill the demon with the battleaxe and stay on the tree... But she had to hurry. She took the bow... She directed it on the monster... Then she shot. Damn. Fail. It landed in the ground right next to him. He realized she shot, and hurried with his chopping. Every second that passed felt like eternity. She took another arrow. Shoot. Fail. Again. Damn. Another one. Finally. His left shoulder. But it didn't kill him or stop him. Darn. Another one. His back. Still no stopping. Crap. Another one. And then finally she shot his head. He fell to the ground... But at the exact same second the tree she was on started falling down... She jumped when it was about to hit the ground and started running. Behind her all the darn dogs followed, and she had no chance to fight them. She just realized she should have taken a sword. Barking and growling behind her... Thankfully she was faster than them.... For the moment. She knew she would lose her breath way before them. BrittanaKlaine25 The witch stopped right in front of her, and touched Brittney's face with her hand. Britt couldn't move at all. Another step closer, as if she wanted to check how tall Britt was. “Mmh, you seem like a good meal, sweetie.” … Britt tried to move with all her power. Please, if there is any way, HELP.... “I wonder how I should eat you...” Britt just realized her hand was slightly touching the witch's sword.... ...Help... Something.... “Should I end the suffering now? The fear in your mind? Or wait...?” ...Come on... With all her power she managed to move her eyes a little.... The book that was hollowed out earlier was on the ground.... “Do you believe in something? Then you better say your last prayer or stop believing now.” ...Please... There were lines..... “Say goodbye, my child.” With all power she had at that moment, that small little bit that wasn't caught up in the witch's spell, she mumbled the words she could read, still having her hand on the witch's swords... “Lelema elta...” The witch's eyes went open wide. “What the heck.... You... You..... You....” Something that felt like an explosion. Giant pressure pushing Brittney back multiple meters, breaking the wood of the wall of the house behind her and falling on the ground outside. Through the hole she just created she saw how the sword and the witch... Exploded. Went up in flames. A horrible scream. Then everything was on fire. The whole house. Brittney just realized what that meant when she saw how some trees started to catch fire... This whole forest will be on fire soon. Run. Now. And she started sprinting. Damn it. Mak23686 With every hit, with every dodge, he got slower. He wouldn't survive this for long anymore. And the thing was, she wasn't. Her moves were as fast as in the beginning. A sick, twisted smile still decorated her picture-perfect red face. “What do you even want here?”, she asked all of a sudden. “Question is what Doranor wants. He sent us to get him a skull necklace.” “Oh really.” “Yes.” “I know where it is. All the creatures here do. We all longed for it for so long now.” “.................Wait. If you know where it is, and you want it, then why don't you just get it?” “Because Doranor put a curse on the place it is. No demon can get it...” “...Could you tell me what's up here, please? We could team up!” She just shook her head in her hits. She smiled even wider. “My lips stay sealed. And teaming up with you is suicide for me.” “...Why?” “I said my lips stay sealed.” “Can I unseal them somehow?” “Oh I'll show you”, she said all of a sudden, and did the most unexpected thing possible. She just leaned forward and before Mak could even put up his sword In the theory she would attack him she... Kissed him. He dropped the sword in his left hand to put it on her face. …........Was he just..... Kissing a demon.... His eyes were closed, and a million thoughts went through his mind. What the heck. What. The. Heck... He slowly opened his eyes, wanting to break the kiss, but when his eyes were only half open, he could see what she was aiming to do... She was slowly putting her sword up. She wanted to stab him. The kiss was supposed to distract him. He did the only thing he could think of. Still kissing her (her eyes were closed), he stabbed the sword in his right hand right in her stomach. He broke off the kiss immediately after he put it in. She opened her eyes open widely immediately. He looked at her, angry, and somehow... Disappointed. All of a sudden she smiled widely, and he heard a light giggle. “...Whatever happens, don't put the necklace on your neck”, she said quietly. And then she fell. Mak pulled out the sword. ...What.... He picked up his left sword, and looked at the dead body for a second. Who were these demons? They weren't mindless servants of Doranor. There was more behind it... But what? He looked down the cliff he had climbed up and over the wood. Then he saw it. A fire. It was not close to him, but he realized the cliff wasn't steep everywhere. There were trees around him. The fire would come to him too. He saw how insanely fast it got bigger and bigger. The others... Darn it. He needed to go to the ship and wait for them. He ran... What about the necklace?? ...Maybe they could wait till the morning and see what to do then... They just all needed to get out of the fire though... PurpleJerk PurpleJerk followed DryYoshi in his room. Magicboots Becky heard a weird sound. And then all of a sudden a gigantic meteor crashed from the top into the labyrinth. It destroyed most walls. She was lucky. It didn't hit her, yet it stopped near her. Now there was a hole in the ceiling, and the meteor What the heck... Someone could've just sent that to save her... Who?? What?? She drew her weapons and started running to the meteor. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the body of a red crocodile... Was this someone elses enemy? Who of the six was even capable of something like that? In that moment a human-like, male demon attacked her. He had an extremely long staff with a blade on the top. “Missed me?” the familiar voice said. She parried his attack with her shield. “Didn't you say you'd make me die in my loneliness or something?” “Well given the new circumstances I'll just kill you and eat you. Fresh meat is always better anyway.” “...Ew.” “You say ew, I say the lion needs food.” And with that they fought. He didn't have the element of surprise in his hands this time. But he was fast. Hihi-Sama All of a sudden the monster over her groaned. His eyes went open wide, and his blood started dripping on her own shirt....... She looked at his stomach.... A spear was hanging out of it. What the heck.... As fast as possible she dodged, still on the ground, to the left, as the dead body fell on the position she was just at. A gigantic spear was in the back... Who... A guy, about 16 years old looking, came up to her and stopped next to the body all of a sudden. He pulled out the spear and put it on a scabbard on his back. He looked human... His skin was normal. He had short brown hair. He offered her his hand to get up. She didn't take it, but got up herself, grabbed her sword and held up her shield. “..Who are you.” “...My name is Jack. I promise you I'm not a threat for you or your friends.” “How...” “Look I can explain everything later. We need to hurry and escape from this island first.” “...What do you mean?” He sighed. “Doranor won't give you time forever. As soon as there is some daylight, it is going to explode. And that isn't far away anymore.” “...Why should I believe you? This could be a trap.” “If this was a trap, why would I have saved you from this lost nightmare?” “..Wait which lost nightmare?” “...This demon.” “Oh... Well... Okay you're right.” “See, while I was walking I saw part of the forest on fire. So I'm pretty sure your friends will run too, and hopefully will be fast enough. Let's get outta here and wait for them at the ship then, okay?” “Okay.... But what about the skull necklace??” “I'm pretty sure someone has already found it by now... Let's just go, okay?” “Okay.” “We use okay too much...” “I know.” “Okay.” Scherry08 SC took off her backpack and took out the fire torch and tried to set it on fire with two flints. It took her a few tries, but at the end she managed it. Afterward she walked into the cave, one dagger in her free hand. It was very slippery, and at one point she almost fell. Whatever in this cave was, it hadn't been visited for a long, long time. Magicboots And then all of a sudden the meteor moved again. Becky dodged as fast as possible. But he didn't. It hit him in the face. He fell on the ground, probably unconscious. ...This was her chance. She leaned in front of him lying on the ground, took the sword, and cut off his head. But what followed was something close to an explosion. Immense pressure moved her body. She was... Catapulted. She was lucky. She didn't hit the ceiling but was catapulted through the hole in it. Next thing she knew was her landing in a tree. Again, luck. Then she saw it... Trees close to her were burning. And the fire was increasing in an immense speed. She jumped down. Ow. She didn't land comfortably. Then she ran. She was coughing from all the smoke in her lungs. How did the heavy rain not stop the fire? Scherry08 Was that...... No way. The skull necklace. It was out of gold. She dropped the dagger, and ran up to it. It was on the ground. She took it... This was the necklace. She just realized that she would save them all completely. First she had found a way to escape if they all worked on it together, then she found the skull necklace. Happiness. She walked back, confident about herself... Then she heard growling from outside. Something was waiting for her. That was the moment she decided to put on the necklace to be able to fight better. She slowly put it around her neck........ As soon as she had put it on eternal pain flashed through her. Agony. It felt like her soul was being ripped apart. Misery. Every bone, every limb, every vein was vibrating with an indescribable pain. Hate. Her soul was being suffocated alive, eaten, destroyed. Sorrow. So many past feelings and happenings flashed through her mind, so much pain added up. Suffering. And then she fell. SunriseDaisy Laisy hurried as much as possible. Crap. They were behind her. She came across a river. Passing it would take too much time... Run... Left or right? Walking downhill would be faster... Darn, wolves coming from the side.... Uphill. Faster, faster, faster. They were so close. She could hear it. Feel it. Hate it. ...A waterfall... She couldn't climb it up....... Wait, was there something behind it? Maybe she could escape them there... Faster, faster.... A cave... Dammit, that would be a dead end! But... Why did they stop in front of the cave and just bark? ...She didn't know. Maybe she should just walk in and see what was even in there. So she did that. It was dark. She put on one of the fire torches in her backpack. ...There was a backpack... Hold on.... It looked exactly the same as hers. It belonged to someone of the six! But... Who went in there? And where they here? “Someone here? Becky? Mak? SC? Britt? Hihi? Someone!”, she shouted. No answer. So she walked on. …... What she saw then made her lose her breath. She couldn't believe her eyes. SC. On the ground............... Was she... Dead? No. No. She ran up to her and leaned before her. Then she checked her pulse. Nothing. NO. Her heartbeat.... ….....No.. NO! Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. No. Just. No. She couldn't be... But how.... Her body looked perfectly fine............ Why!?? ...Then she saw the skull necklace on SC's neck. And she had a feeling. Still in tears she cursed Doranor. This didn't just happen. She wasn't dead. She. Wasn't. Dead. …..... Laisy grabbed the skull necklace and the dagger in SC's right hand. She noticed the fire torch in SC's hand had burned some of her body before it went off from the wet ground. … This wasn't real... She couldn't even take the body with her... Why did this happen? How did this happen? Doranor..... Hate..... Sorrow... This was too much. Another tear fell. “...I can't believe this happened to you”, she said. “You didn't deserve it at all. I promise you, you will get your revenge. I promise you I will do something...” She put her hand on SC's face. “I'm sorry... I'm deeply sorry... I will miss you. So damn much... ” Then she got up and wiped away her tears. Anger. Hate. Time to kill something outside. She put the bow on her back again and went forward with SC's dagger. As she left the the cave a lot of these demon dogs were waiting for her. She just cut off their heads. One after the other. In her anger she didn't pay attention to how many she had killed, how many headless demon dog bodies were on the ground, or how many demon dog heads were there. How much blood was there. How much of it fell in the water. She just killed them. After a few minutes there was only a gigantic hill of dead dogs in front of her, and some of the water was purely red. She dropped the dagger and breath in heavily. Tears. Again. Then she saw smoke. Fire. A lot of fire. And it spread damn fast. No time to run... She looked around her. A piece of wood. She grabbed it with all her power and pushed it in the water. Then she sat down on it, and first moved it a little by paddling her hands in the water. Then the current started to drift her forward. Finally. It was damn fast because it went downhill too. She had to pay attention to not accidentally slide too much to the left or right. General POV Becky and Brittney arrived at the same time. Mak was already there, and with that the first one in front of the ship. “Hey!”, he said. “Found anything?” They just shook their heads. “Did you have any problems with the inhabitants on here?” “OH YES”, they both said like if it came from one mouth. “Darn.” …. Mak looked surprised when he saw Hihi running next to a boy he had never seen before. “Who is this?” he asked immediately. “He's a friend. He saved me from some demons. He told me the island is going to explode as soon as there's daylight. The others need to hurry, there's not a lot of time left.” “What about the necklace, have you found anything?”, Brittney asked. “No... And I guess you haven't either considering you ask that question.” “I don't know if we can trust this dude”, Mak commented. “Oh come on dude. I saved her. I'm a friend. I've been trapped on here myself for long enough. I want nothing bad. I'm being a friend and not more”, he claimed. “I almost did the mistake to team up with some demon. I won't let you do anything if you're as twisted as her”, he stated. “Wait, wait, wait”, Becky interrupted. “You've been here for a long time? The demon that was after me mentioned a 'him' they were chasing for a long time but you always escaped them. Did they mean you?” He nodded. “Yes. I'm about as much trapped in this dimension curse as you guys, if not more. So please, don't judge me. My name's Jack by the way.” “Fine, Jack. We will trust you. For now. But if you harm anyone here, I'll cut your pretty little head off personally”, Mak said. Jack just chuckled and then nodded. Brittney started talking. “SC and Daisy should hurry...” “Yeah”, Becky agreed. The fire hadn't affected the whole island yet. Lucky. Then she came running. Her face was full of soot, and she ran faster than ever. A lot of monsters were running after her. It was Laisy. “Hurry, get on the ship and take off the anchor, we can't fight them all now, there are only a few minutes left!!!”, Jack claimed “What about SC??” “LET'S JUST GET RID OF THE MONSTERS WITH GOING ON SEA WE CAN TAKE CARE OF HER LATER!”, he shouted. They listened to him. Everyone went on the ship apart from Jack. He was going to take care of the monsters who would try to get on the ship after Laisy. She got on it fast. Stabbing around with his spear, Jack slowly went backwards to attend the ship. Laisy took out her bow and shot a few arrows at the monsters in the very front. Then, after Mak put the anchor up, the ship finally left off the dock. “Do you know where SC is?”, Brittney asked immediately. Laisy held up the skull necklace and then just started shaking her head with a sad look in her face. “...She isn't... right?” Still head shaking. Mak's eyes went wide. “Tell me this is just a morbid joke...” Laisy, still shaking her head, went into a cabin. ...No... Becky burst in tears. Mak didn't know what else to do but hug her. Tightly. Very tightly. The rest just stared, in complete shock. Jack understood, and started controlling the ship. After a few minutes they heard a loud explosion. When they looked back, where the island was there was just a big lake of black water. They won for this time, yet they lost. Doranor's voice flashed through the sky. "She knew too much." Then a loud laugh. Tears fell. Authors Note & More A/N: When Hihi is done drawing more pics will be added. Credits go to *ILoveSeddie1234321 and One Singular Sensation for beta-reading this for me *SlappyWiggins for drawing Becky This was the last blog featuring the island contest winners. What did you think of this? What did you think of the little 'easter egg' I added? What surprised you the most, what did you like the most, what did you dislike the most? Which character story was your favorite? What did you think of the story overall? How about answering these questions in the comments? :) Category:Blog posts